Wreck-It Ralph Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- New Admin Evidently, the lack of activity from the founder and sole administator (LloydTheGreenNinja) has left WIR Wiki an easy target for trolls and fan speculation- there is little to no quality control and numerous pages are regularly 'vandalized' or spammed with comments many may take as offensive or contentious. To the point, I suggest we find one or two members of this wiki who would like to become admins. The form of adopting a wikia can be found here: http://wreckitralph.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/adoption While I am open to any person willing to take the role and responsibilities to come with it, I do think a member with some wikia experience is important! I feel the biggest issue at the time is locking pages and setting a protocol on what is and what isn't allowed here (ie, incessant editing to include OCs or shipping on a character's page). I've also noticed some contributers spamming, and then harassing others; as with other wikis, these are the type of people that need a warning or temporary IP ban. Again, the link is http://wreckitralph.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/adoption Thanks, and I'll help and support any of you who consider taking this important role! Adorabeezle (talk) 18:12, January 5, 2013 (UTC) : Well I'm an admin on a bunch of Wikis where I help with the theme, Spammers, and Trolls. So I might be a good admin. [[User:Killer365|The bridge is cursed] (talk) 19:12, January 5, 2013 (UTC)] ::Fanon is a huge problem, particularly all of the BS pages that keep popping around claiming "cameos" in Wreck-It Ralph 2. I have added a few to this category: http://wreckitralph.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_deletion But it appears that there is no sysop left to delete these pages, despite being nothing more than trash. Also, limiting the creation of pages to registered users might be a good idea, given that even something as pivotal to the plot as Turbo Time began its life here as a corny fanfiction disaster. Pixel Cube (talk) 09:34, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :::BTW, other Wikias seem to have a forum to discuss anything related to the characters that does not involve the articles per se. Given all of the ridiculous, fanboyish comments that are cluterring the "recent changes" page, moving the kids there sounds good. Pixel Cube (talk) 09:51, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I would be more than happy to take up a position as admin- I joined the wiki about two months ago and have been on it every day since. I put in a request to become admin at the adoption page after it was suggested to me, and I see that another user also applied for the post- Connor90. I don't know much about him, but you might consider him as well. AstridFan (talk) 22:30, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :I asked a Wikia Community Support team member about admins on this wiki a few days ago, since no one have been active lately and no one requested here yet so I decided to apply. But I'm so glad that there are still other people care for this wiki than me. So if AstridFan can make sure this wiki will stay accurate and reliable, I'd be happy to undo my request. I'm not a native English speaker, so I can't do much other than banning trolls and locking pages. Connor90 (talk) 06:11, January 7, 2013 (UTC) : As far as I know, there can be more than one Administrator. (Also I believe, that once there is an admin in place, they can select others and promote them to the same status??) Forgive me if I'm wrong, English isn't my native language either, but regardless I think every little bit counts, and two (or whatever) is greater than one! :) @Astrid and Connor, you both seem very qualified and I've seen your dedication to the wiki, so I really hope to seeing you as new admin! @Pixel, I agree, the forum seems like the ideal place to quarantine that type of chatter. --Adorabeezle (talk) 16:47, January 7, 2013 (UTC) No Need to undo the request! I've been following your blog post about Sugar Rush, and I'd be happy to have a devoted person like you as an admin. And as far as I've read, you're correct- there can be multiple admins and an admin can promote others to the same. Thanks so much you guys, means a lot to me ;) AstridFan (talk) 23:32, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :A user requires the full tool arsenal, which a common sysop lacks, to promote other users to adminship. In Wikipedia they are called "bureaucrats". Pixel Cube (talk) 03:46, January 8, 2013 (UTC)